Protecting one's hearing from loud sounds has become increasingly important as research into hearing loss reveals exposure to loud sounds over a prolonged period of time may be more detrimental to hearing than originally contemplated. As a consequence, perhaps nowhere is the need for hearing protection more apparent than in the sport of recreational shooting.
While many recreational shooters utilize earplugs or protective earmuffs to safeguard their hearing, such devices may be uncomfortable or prevent the user from hearing other sounds he or she may desire to hear, such as music, conversation with friends, or evening a warning of danger. As such, many shooters of today have begun to turn to firearm suppressors as a means of protecting their hearing without resorting to earplugs or protective earmuffs. In fact, although suppressors, also known as silencers, were perceived by the public at large as a tool of a hitman or other unsavory character, they are now becoming embraced as an acceptable tool for the shooting enthusiast who is seeking to lower his or her exposure to loud and harmful noise.
Consider for instance that many common handguns and rifles generate sound levels of one hundred fifty to one hundred sixty decibels (150-160 dB) in magnitude, a level that far exceeds the ear damaging threshold of one hundred forty decibels (140 dB). While there are likely exceptions, most widely available suppressors limit handgun and rifle noise to about one hundred ten to one hundred twenty decibels (110-120 dB), a level most people would still find uncomfortable. Additionally, most suppressors must be fitted onto the end of a handgun or rifle barrel and this usually requires a specially threaded barrel which may be expensive or unavailable for a given model of firearm.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a suppressor can be integrated into the framework of a handgun while enhancing sound-reducing ability in a manner that is affordable, easy, and effective. The development of the bullet suppressor of the present invention fulfills this need.